I Knew You Were Trouble
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Courtney reflects on what happened with Duncan


A/N: I found this song, and it related to the love triangle with Duncan, so here it is. (Song lyrics will be in italics)

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

Courtney's team had just won the challenge. Duncan came over to congratulate Courtney, but only for a few seconds. They were dating now, but Duncan's congratulations weren't heartfelt. As soon as Duncan said hi, he went over to talk with Gwen. Courtney could feel her stomach knot together, but they were just friends, she hoped. He was her loving boyfriend though...

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

...And now, that same boyfriend had just kissed Gwen in the confessional. Courtney felt broken, yet she realized that she tried to change him all the time. Gwen accepted him. She just wouldn't believe that Duncan had kissed Gwen, even though Chris had footage. Her best friend and boyfriend had gone behind her back.

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Part of Courtney knew that she shouldn't have dated or even been near him. She should've gotten to Trent instead of Duncan. But did she listen to the angel...No.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

Courtney broke down and started bawling her eyes out. She looked and felt terrible right now. It didn't matter. If only Duncan could comfort her...NO! Courtney realized that she was just another girlfriend in his eyes. Come and go. Courtney had given everything to him. Her first date, her first kiss, even her virginity. She had just given it away to Duncan, who threw it away.

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

Courtney knew that this was kind of her fault too. She had made a list of things to change for crying out loud! Yet, he didn't even apologize for cheating on her. Courtney knew that it was bad for her to change him, but he took away something even more important to her. Her dignity.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

"I should have listened to them." Courtney whispered to herself. Her parents, her friends, even Owen, told her that she shouldn't have dated him. He moved too fast and wasn't interested in relationships. Yet, she ignored them. Served her right.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

From what Courtney could hear outside the confessional, Duncan had just taken Heather into the cargo hold to make out. Now, Gwen felt her pain. But Courtney, she was still way more hurt than Gwen. They had a 2 year relationship! Gwen's lasted for 2 days. Now, Gwen could be seen outside the confessional, waiting to get in to vent too.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After all this, Courtney knew. She never should've gone in his path. She could hear a goth girl sniffling outside. It didn't matter. Courtney was far more injured, emotionally. No matter how much Courtney tried, she can't go back in time to change what had happened. If it was up to her, she would've gone out with Trent instead. But, this was no time machine, it was real life. Courtney knew that Duncan was trouble.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

She knew he was trouble.

A/N: Did you guys like it? Review please! Don't be too harsh because this was my first songfic!


End file.
